Digimon Adventure 02: Digi-Threesome
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Realising her feelings for Davis and TK, Kari cannot chose between them, but upon seeing Gatomon mating with Veemon and Patamon, the Digidestined of Light shows she has a dark side to her when she takes a page from Gatomon's book to get both boys. Warning: Contains mind control, brainwashing, nudity and Yaoi.
1. Hypnosis

With the end of the school day and a three-day weekend to look forward to, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken and Cody, the younger Digidestined, all left the school grounds and began to part ways.

However, Kari, the Digidestined of Light remained in place as she watched both Davis and TK leaving, causing a solemn expression to appear on her face.

"Davis, TK, I..." She managed to get out, before whispering. "I love you..."

But both were gone.

Kari sighed as she thought to herself about the leader of the younger Digidestined and the Digidestined of Hope.

Over the time she spent as a Digidestined, working beside her friends, Davis and TK to protect the Real World and the Digital World from the forces of evil, she had seen just how wonderful both Davis and TK were.

To her, she saw Davis was brave, strong and was the kind of guy to never give up, even when things looked their darkest, while TK too shared many of Davis' aspects, just as Davis shared TK's, including being caring, kind and selfless.

However, breaking from her thoughts, Kari saw her friends had all left, making her sigh sadly, before she headed home.

-Several minutes later-

Arriving at the front door of her apartment, Kari too off her shoes and socks before she unlocked the door and went inside, only to let out another sad sigh, as, other than Gatomon, she was all alone.

Her parents had left earlier that day to see an old friend, who just had minor surgery, but needed some assistance in his rehabilitation, in which they offered to look after him until he felt he was capable of taking care of himself again.

Tai was still in college, sharing a dorm room with Agumon, Matt and Gabumon.

And the times Tai wasn't on campus, he was with his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, either taking her out on romantic dates or spending the nights at her place, and it didn't take a genius to know what they'd wind up doing together.

But breaking from the thoughts of troubled love and loneliness, Kari then heard Gatomon moaning out, causing Kari to approach Tai's old room and knock on the door.

"Gatomon, I told you to stop masturbating in Tai's room. If he ever found out what you were doing..." Kari began to say, before opening the door, expecting to see her Digimon partner masturbating, but, caught off guard, Kari was left speechless to see Gatomon was on her back, moaning, while Veemon AND Patamon were sitting in between Gatomon's legs, licking her vagina.

"Oh, boys... that's it... You two really know how to please a girl...!" Gatomon moaned in pleasure, continuing to enjoy the pleasure both Digimon were giving her, until the Digimon of Light then let out a loud cry as she had her orgasm, releasing her love juice into Veemon and Patamon's mouths and all over their faces.

With her orgasm over, Gatomon remained on her back, panting and smiling, while she watched as Veemon and Patamon began wiping the cum off their faces, before noticing the stunned Digidestined of Light standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kari." Gatomon greeted, acting as if her having Veemon and Patamon eat her out was completely normal.

"When did you get here?" She then asked.

"I just got home." Kari managed to say, breaking from her stupor, before having to ask as the Digidestined of Light continued staring at blushing. "But what's going on here?"

"We were just having some fun." Gatomon replied as Veemon and Patamon removed their faces from the feline Digimon's snatch, faced Kari and smiled too.

"I can see that. It's just I never imagined the three of you would be in this position." Kari said, blushing again, as she could not only see Gatomon's breasts, nipples and vagina, but also Veemon and Patamon's erect members.

"You can thank Gatomon for that." Veemon replied with a big grin, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship explained. "While you, Davis and the others were at school, Gatomon invited us over and helped us see that both of us being with her would make everyone happy."

"I did have some doubts when Gatomon suggested such an action, but after she used her 'charms', it made perfect sense." Patamon added.

Knowing when Patamon said 'charms', he was referring to Gatomon's Cat's Eye Hypnotism attack, making the brunette ask. "She hypnotized you?"

"I know it sounds bad, but it all worked out in the end." Veemon replied, before surprising Kari again, while turning Gatomon on, as the 'V' marked dragon Digimon then moved to face Patamon's and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into the Digimon of Hope's mouth, who just returned the kiss, matching the passion Veemon was giving him.

After breaking from their kiss, Veemon and Patamon turned back to face Kari, in which Patamon then told the Digidestined of Light. "See? Before I never would have ever imagined I'd kiss Veemon, even if I was dared to, but once Gatomon helped us get past our insecurities towards each other, it does feel good."

"So does the sex." Veemon added with a big grin, making Kari's blush deepen, unable to help but imagine Patamon lying on his stomach while Veemon was behind Patamon, both moaning as Veemon's cock penetrated Patamon's ass.

However, after she managed to push the thought of Veemon and Patamon mating, an idea came to her mind, making the Digidestined of Light summon up her courage.

"Gatomon, do you... think you could do the same for me?" Kari then asked.

Surprised, Gatomon, knowing of Kari's feelings towards Davis and TK had to ask. "You mean you actually want me to use my Cat's Eye Hypnotism to brainwash Davis and TK?"

Kari nodded, before she replied in a sly tone, unheard from her before. "I may be the Digidestined of Light, but I can't always be a good girl."

Gatomon smirked back, before the Digimon of Light said in reply. "No problem, Kari. Just get the boys here and I'll do the rest."

Kari nodded and walked over to her desk and withdrew her D-Terminal, started typing down a message, before sending it to Davis, quickly followed by a second, only to TK.

-Several minutes later-

No sooner had he got the message, Davis immediately rushed from his home and headed to Kari's place.

Currently the Digidestined of Miracles was riding the elevator, in which he withdrew his D-Terminal again to see the message.

Davis, please meet me at my place, there is something important I wish to discuss with you.

-Love, Kari Kamiya.

"I wonder what she wants." Davis thought, blushing a little that Kari had used the word 'Love' in her message, making him hope there was a chance she wanted to talk to him on a more romantic level.

However, Davis was broken from his thoughts when the doors opened, making him quickly put his D-Terminal away and head over to find the Kamiya's apartment.

But when he reached it, he saw a certain Digidestined of Hope.

"TB?" Davis questioned, gaining his attention.

"Davis?" TK asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"Kari sent me a message, saying she wanted to see me." Davis replied, withdrawing his D-Terminal and showing it to TK, which made the leader of the younger Digidestined then ask. "Why are you here?"

"I guess the same reason." TK replied, before he reached into his pants pocket pulled his D-Terminal out and showed Davis the message he had received.

TK, please meet me at my place, there is something important I wish to discuss with you.

-Love, Kari Kamiya.

"What!? That's the same message I got!" Davis replied, stunned and confused, while TK was just left confused.

"I guess she wanted to see both of us." TK suggested.

Both put their devices away and walked up to the house, where Davis then knocked on the door. All he got was silence before noticing the door was unlocked.

"Kari? You there?" Davis called as he, after removing his shoes and socks, opened the door and entered the Kamiya's apartment, causing TK to do the same and then follow him.

"Hi guys." Kari then said, announcing her presence, before walking down the hall.

"We got your messages. What did you need to tell us?" TK asked.

"Actually it was Gatomon who needed to talk with you." Kari replied, moving to her side to reveal her Digimon partner, who had a smirk on her face.

"Uh, ok. What is it you needed to say?" TK asked, somewhat confused.

"Only this. Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon called out, before pink energy rings flew from her eyes, which caused Davis and TK's eyes to become dull and glazed over as they fell under the feline's spell, making her smirk.

"Perfect." Gatomon said, seeing Davis and TK entranced.

"Thanks Gatomon." Kari replied, smiling happily at her Digimon partner, who smiled back.

"No problem." Gatomon said, before telling Kari. "But first, there's one thing I need to do."

Turning back to face the pair, Gatomon asked. "Davis, TK, can you hear me?"

"Yes Mistress Gatomon..." They replied in distant tones, making Gatomon smile slyly.

"Very good, but you two will not only follow my commands, but Kari's as well. Understand?" She then asked, causing the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Hope to both nod and reply. "We understand..."

"Very good." Gatomon said in reply, before turning to Kari and saying with a smile. "There you Kari, they're all yours'."

Kari smiled back and replied happily. "Thank you Gatomon."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have two Digimon who find me irresistible waiting for me in Tai's room." Gatomon replied, before walking off and back to continue her threesome with Veemon and Patamon

"Have fun." Kari called out, just as Gatomon left.


	2. Pleasure

With Gatomon gone, Kari couldn't help but smile slyly as she turned to the two hypnotized teens, before she then removed her shirt and slipped out of her shorts, leaving her in a pink bra and a pair of pink panties.

"Both of you get naked." She ordered, taking a seat on the couch and waited for the show to begin.

"Yes Mistress Kari…" Davis and TK replied, following her command as Davis removed his goggles, dropping them to the floor, while TK took off his hat before both removed their shirts, showing Kari their well-developed bodies, followed by their pants, leaving them in just their underwear, making the Digidestined of Light blush in arousal at seeing their bodies and their erections behind their boxers.

And Kari's blush increased when Davis and TK then pulled down their underwear, leaving them both standing naked before her and revealing their erect, eight-inch members.

"Very nice." Kari said while staring at their cocks, feeling both her lust and role as their Mistress taking her over. "Alright, now it's true you both love me, right?"

Davis and TK both nodded in reply, while the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said in a distant tone. "With all my heart..."

"Well I want you to prove that." Kari replied, before she instructed. "I want you to make out with each other."

All Davis and TK could do was nod obediently before they faced each other, where Davis then wrapped his arms around TK's waist, while TK put his around Davis' neck, before both moved their heads forward and engaged in a deep kiss, moaning a little in the others' mouth.

Kari grinned and watched as Davis and TK were close enough to where their cocks were rubbing against each other, causing both Digidestined to break from their forced make out session and moan a little from the sensation.

"Alright, now I want you both to taste the other's cock." Kari then ordered, causing Davis and TK to obey her command, in which Davis, having a more dominant personality, grabbed TK and lowered the Digidestined of Hope onto his back as he lowered himself on top of him, before turning around so both were staring blankly at the other's member.

And, continuing to follow Kari's command, Davis lowered his head, taking TK's cock into his mouth, while TK moved his hands up, grabbed Davis' ass to assist in pulling him up, before the Digidestined of Hope began to suck on Davis' penis.

Kari grinned as she removed her bra, brought a hand up to her breast and felt her nipple starting to get hard, making her moan in enjoyment, while seeing that both Davis and TK seemed to bob their heads faster.

"That's it... Keep going..." Kari moaned, her hand moving down the front of her panties as she began massaging and rubbing her pussy.

'This is so hot.' She thought, continuing to pleasure herself, continuing to watch as Davis and TK continued to suck each other off, until neither were able to hold back the pleasure forced upon them and had their climaxes, releasing their cum into each other's mouth, which caused both to gag a little, making the Digidestined of Light say in a commanding tone. "Don't let a drop go unswallowed. Savour it all."

Doing as Kari had told them, Davis and TK kept their mouths over the other's cock, letting all the the sperm seep down their throats and making sure none passed out their lips.

"Good work." Kari said, praising Davis and TK like they were her pets.

"Now listen closely. The more you suck and taste each other's cum, the more you'll grow addicted to it, falling in love with the taste, like it's the best tasting thing in the world." Kari then instructed, making Davis and TK nod as their mouths remained around the other's cock.

"Make sure to lick each other clean before we continue." The Digidestined of Light said, before she resumed masturbating at the sight of Davis and TK licking each other's manhood, cleaning off all the cum and swallowing it.

Soon they finished, licking any leftover sperm from the other's cock and remained in place, awaiting further commands from their Mistress.

"Alright, Davis, you will fuck TK before he fucks you." Kari said, before the Digidestined of Light told them in an enticing tone. "Then you both can have me."

"Yes Mistress..." Davis and TK replied, before TK remained on his back, while Davis turned around and faced the Digidestined of Hope, both staring blankly into each other's eyes before the pair shared a deep and love filled kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Davis rubbed his cock against TK's, making both groan again from the sensation, before moving it down to his ass.

Staring at his entrance, Davis then grabbed TK's legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him easier access to TK's ass, before placing his hands firmly onto the Digidestined of Hope's hips, lining his manhood up to TK's entrance before thrusting forward, pushing his cock deep into TK's ass.

TK gasped while Davis groaned from the tight hole.

"Davis." Kari then called out, making him stop, as she then told him. "Go slower so TK can get used to the feel of you inside him, then the pleasure will begin."

Davis nodded obediently as he slowly pulled his member out of TK, leaving the tip of his cock inside TK's ass, before pushing in again at a slower pace. He continued this rhythm as TK let out a low groan, making Kari ask in a curious tone. "How do you boys feel?"

"Great..." Davis got out with a slight grunt in his answer.

"So good... So deep...!" TK groaned out, his tone sounding both distant, but full of pleasure at the same time.

"Good. Keep at that pace before going faster." Kari replied as she removed her panties and began to finger her pussy harder, watching as Davis continued thrusting his member in and out of TK's ass.

Davis and TK grunted as Davis started going faster, his cock going into TK's ass deeper, making the Digidestined of Hope groan in pleasure, before his groaning was muffled when Davis moved his head down, claiming TK's lips in another kiss as he continued having sex with him.

However, Davis then broke from the kiss and began to groan, feeling he was close to his orgasm.

"Davis, are you going to cum?" Kari asked Davis, making the leader of the younger Digidestined just nod and groan in reply, which made Kari smile slyly, as the final part of her plan for Davis was almost complete. "I want you to cum, but when you do, you'll release all the negative feelings you have for TK and will feel only love for him. You will fall in love with TK and find him just as desirable and as sexy as me."

With both Kari's command and his pleasure, Davis groaned loudly as he had his orgasm, releasing his semen deep into TK's ass, making the Digidestined of Hope groan out from the feeling of Davis' cum filling him.

TK groaned too as his own stiff cock twitched and shot his seed into the air from the feeling, spurting all over Davis' stomach.

After his climax was over, Kari watched as Davis pulled his member out of TK's ass, seeing TK's ass was dripping with the Digidestined of Miracle's cum, but smiled when she saw Davis wipe his hand across his chest, wiping off some of TK's seed, which he then licked off his fingers, making Davis moan a little.

"You taste incredible, my sexy blond haired angel." Davis then told TK in a loving tone, giving his left cheek a peck and making Kari smirk to see the commands had taken effect, in which Davis was now in love with her and TK.

Now it was TK's turn to be brainwashed and feel the love.

"Alright, now TK, you fuck Davis this time." Kari commanded, before telling Davis. "Davis, get into position for TK."

"Right away." Davis replied in a loving tone, removing himself off the Digidestined of Hope, before turning around so he was on all fours, showing off his ass to the still mesmerized blond, while feeling his cock harden as he waited for his blond haired boyfriend to take his ass.

"Go right ahead." Kari commanded, causing TK to nod in an obedient reply before he sat up, positioned himself behind Davis, held onto his hips and then slid his cock into the leader of the Digidestined, making him groan out.

"TK... Ah... Your cock... feels... feels really good..." Davis groaned from the pleasure he was feeling from his new boyfriend/lover, before his pleasure increased when he felt TK take his left hand away from his hip and move it down to his member, rubbing and stroking it.

"I take it back... Ah... Oh, TK, what you're doing feels great...!" Davis then stated, groaning louder from the added pleasure he was experiencing, making the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then call out. "TK, go as fast as you want...!"

Part of him, enjoying the pleasure, listened to Davis and increased his thrusts, pushing harder and deeper into Davis' ass, increasing both their pleasures, while Kari, remaining on the couch, completely naked and fingering her pussy with her left hand and massaging her right breast was moaning out too.

While she had masturbated to the thought of making love to Davis or TK and them having sex, the time she was pleasuring herself felt better than her previous experiences, making the Digidestined of Light wish it didn't have to end, but knew once it did, things would just get better.

With each thrust, TK groaned as he started going faster, while feeling Davis' ass was tightening around his cock, driving the Digidestined of Hope closer to his orgasm, making Kari moan, as she too was close to cumming. "TK, when you have your orgasm, you will... will remove any jealous or distrustful feelings you have towards Davis and re... replace them with the same feelings you have for me..."

"Yes Mistress...!" TK groaned in reply as he continued to fuck Davis for several more minutes, until the Digidestined of Hope, the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Light all had their orgasms, to which TK groaned loudly as he came into Davis' ass, Davis groaned in pleasure and came, releasing his semen on the living room floor underneath him, while Kari cried out as she had her orgasm.

All of them panted for air and energy as TK remained on top of Davis, while his manhood stayed inside Davis' ass.

"How did that feel?" Kari then asked TK, who smiled at her, before facing Davis and replying in a tone now full of love. "With you? It felt wonderful, my handsome leader."

"Thanks TK." Davis replied, smiling at the Digidestined of Hope, making Davis then state. "I never ever imagined we'd wind up like this."

"Well you had a little help." Kari told the pair as she stood up.

Getting their attention, TK pulled out of Davis, making the Digidestined of Miracles moan a little, before both faced Kari, feeling their members harden at the sight of the Digidestined of Light's naked and beautiful form.

But, having to ask what Kari meant, Davis questioned her, making the Digidestined of Light blush.

"Davis, TK, I love you both too much to lie to you." Kari said, before asking. "Do remember what happened before?"

Davis and TK stared at each other, before the Digidestined of Hope replied. "I remember us coming to see you, as you had something on your mind, before Davis and I wound up having sex."

"Well..." Kari began to say, finding it worrying and hard to speak.

"Before you two wound up naked, I had Gatomon use her Cat's Eyes Hypnotism on both of you." The Digidestined of Light confessed.

"You got Gatomon to brainwash us?" Davis asked. "Why?

"Because I love you both. And after I saw Gatomon mating with Veemon and Patamon, who both told me they were glad Gatomon had hypnotised them, I wanted to experience that love too." Kari replied, as her tone turned solemn and she lowered her head, ashamed of herself. "I just got carried away, can you ever forgive me for what I made you do?"

Expecting Davis and TK to yell at her, each other or cause a serious disruption in their relationship, the Digidestined of Light was surprised when she felt a gentle warmth on the sides of her face, before her surprise increased when saw that the warmth was caused by Davis and TK, each had placed a hand on her cheeks her head and gently lifted it to meet their gaze.

"Kari, while we are surprised at what you did, we realize it was for love, so don't beat yourself up." Davis told Kari, making her say. "Davis, I..."

"Davis is right." TK interrupted.

"I am glad you did have Gatomon hypnotise us because I now feel closer to Davis and see that the best way for us to all be happy is for us both to realize how much we love each other, just as much as we love you." The Digidestined of Hope then said.

"Davis... TK..." Kari could only say before wrapping her arms around the boys and embracing them and then saying. "Thank you. I love you both and I promise I will never manipulate you again."

"Thanks Kari. We love you too." Davis replied, before he and TK moved their heads forward, engaging Kari in a passionate and loving three-way kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Kari smiled, not only from joy, as Davis and TK still wanted to be with her and each other, but also smiled in lust, as she could see that their members were completely hard.

And before Kari could say a single word, she instead giggled when Davis picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, where the leader of the younger Digidestined laid Kari on her back, before he and TK kissed her again, making her moan in both their mouths.

After breaking from the kiss, Davis and TK looked at each other and nodded, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship remained on top of her, while TK moved back and watching from the end of Kari's bed as she and Davis were to begin their lovemaking.

Davis then began to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Davis... Ah... that feels so good... Don't stop...!"

Davis did as Kari had begged and then moved his mouth away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

But soon, Kari was unable to contain her excitement and cried out in pleasure as she came, filling Davis' mouth with her sexual fluids, which he swallowed, before the leader of the younger Digidestined moved back up to face Kari, kissing her deeply as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making her moan and gasp in pleasure within his mouth.

"Ah... It's so deep... So good... Oh, yes... Oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned out in pure pleasure as she broke from the kiss, feeling Davis' manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

Davis and Kari continued to make love for another two hours, sweat covered their bodies as they continued, until the Digidestined pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, in which Davis groaned out. "Ah, I... can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh, Davis... Ah... come inside me...!" Kari moaned out in reply.

And after a few minutes, Kari was unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Davis' manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent Davis over the edge as he then filled Kari's womb with his seed.

After their orgasms were over, Davis then removed his cock from Kari's pussy and rolled over to Kari's right side, allowing TK to position himself above her as he and Kari stared deeply into each other's eyes, before the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Hope engaged in a loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss and looking down at her beautiful body, her voluptuous, perfectly shaped and curved breasts, her wet pussy and her well-developed and sexy body, TK then kissed Kari's neck and collarbone and then kissed down her chest, reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood, making Kari grip the bed sheets as she cried out in pleasure.

Kari continued moaning and crying out from the pleasure and excitement as TK continued to eat her out, but soon after, Kari had another orgasm, filling TK's mouth with her sweet tasting sexual fluids.

"Kari, you taste as sweet as you look." TK commented, making Kari's cheeks flush from the compliment, before she turned to see Davis smile at her and nod in agreement at TK's words.

But she was unable to reply as her focus was turned to TK once more, particularly the feeling of his manhood rubbing against her pussy.

And, without wasting another second, TK then inserted his manhood into Kari's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... Oh, TK, you're so deep... Oh, TK...!"

As TK continued to make love to Kari, the Digidestined of Light moaned out from the all pleasure TK was giving her, but also thinking how wonderful it felt making love with Davis.

The pair continued their lovemaking as long as they could, with TK soon pulling Kari up into a sitting position, which made her moan out.

And Kari's moans turned into cries of pleasure as she felt Davis move behind her and insert his member into her ass, as it seemed Davis had regained enough energy to contribute in Kari's pleasure.

But as much as Kari loved the feeling of both holes being filled by her lovers, she could also feel that she was reaching her climax.

"Da... Davis, TK, I... I can't hold myself anymore... Ah... I'm going... I'm going to cum soon...!" Kari moaned out in warning, causing Davis to remove himself from Kari's ass and let his girlfriend and boyfriend finish.

And after several more thrusts, TK then groaned out loudly as he came, filling Kari's womb with his cum as she had her orgasm, crying out TK's name erotically as she was sent over the edge from feeling TK's release, causing her to release her cum all over TK's cock, before both of them collapsed onto her bed.

After regaining their breaths, Kari smiled while panting as TK slowly pulled out.

"Oh, TK, you were wonderful..." She moaned, before the Digidestined of Light then rested on TK's chest, moaning again when she felt Davis pull his manhood out of her ass.

"And so were you Davis." She smiled, making both Davis and TK smile back at their girlfriend.

"Thank you." They both replied.

While Davis and TK gazed upon Kari, seeing her pleasured form, a sly smile appeared on Davis' face when he noticed TK's member was still hard.

"I can see someone wants more." He commented, before engaging the Digidestined of Hope in a deep and passionate kiss, which, after Kari removed herself, he returned.

Kari watched on and smiled as both of their tongues wrestled with each others, before TK surprised Davis when he grabbed his ass and rolled them over so he was on top, while continuing to kiss the leader of the younger Digidestined, pressing his body close to Davis' and causing them to moan in each other's mouth as they felt the pleasure of their members rubbing against each other.

But before they could go further, they heard the door open, causing Davis and TK to break from their kiss and look, along with Kari to see Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon had entered her bedroom.

"I can see you three are having fun." Gatomon commented. "I might have an idea to make it better."

Curious, Kari asked. "What would that be?"

"We mix things up." Gatomon replied.

At first Kari was unsure exactly what she meant, until the Digidestined of Light saw her Digimon partner's hard nipples and wet pussy, while Veemon and Patamon were both erect and smiling, making Kari blush.

"So, what do you think?" Patamon asked, making Kari reply hesitantly. "Well I... I don't know..."

"I think I can answer for you." Grinned Gatomon as her eyes began to glow slightly. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" The feline Digimon then called out, causing Davis, TK and Kari's eyes to all glaze over as they fell under her trance and control.

"Time for another round." Gatomon said, licking her lips, before the Digimon of Light, Veemon and Patamon climbed onto Kari's bed.

"Go right ahead boys." She purred, making Veemon and Patamon nod in reply, before the 'V' marked Digimon climbed on top of Davis, lowering his partner onto his back before engaging him in a deep kiss, while his member rubbed against and poked Davis' stomach.

Patamon flew over TK's face, grabbed onto his partner's head and pushed his cock into the blonde's mouth, making both moan.

While Veemon and Patamon were in the midst of their pleasure, Gatomon climbed up and made Kari face her before pressing their lips together, while her tail moved down and began to rub and tease her snatch.

Kari moaned in Gatomon's mouth from her lips and the actions of her tail, making the feline Digimon mentally smirk, not only from the enjoyment she was receiving from her entranced partner, but seeing Veemon and Davis making out and TK continuing to suck Patamon's cock, in which Gatomon knew that their pleasure would lead long into the night.

The End.


End file.
